Emails Sent from Blaine to Kurt
by youpromisedmebroadway
Summary: And some that weren't. And some Miss. Sugar Motta likes to send when Blaine's not looking. Blaine e-mails Kurt while they struggle with long distance.


_**A/N: A little drabble I posted to tumblr and people seemed to like. Let me know what you think! And if I should continue with a drabble for each month. Everything within the e-mail in bold is deleted. Strike throughs don't seem to work here. It may be easier to read on my tumblr, if you'd like (link in bio).**_

_**Anyway! Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><span>E-mails Sent from Blaine to Kurt (and some that weren't)<span>

_And some that Miss. Sugar Motta likes to send when Blaine's not looking_

* * *

><p><span>September<span>

**19:14 09/13/12**

_Kurt,_

_ School is really hard. I didn't realise how hard senior year would be. Mr Shue is really piling the pressure on for us to do well and get to Nationals again- so I'm doing booty camp and Glee while juggling all my school work and trying to build up my college application._

_I forgot to tell you in our last skype chat! Tina and I are co-captains of Glee now so I can add that to my application. Hopefully I'll get a good role in this year's musical too (to be announced soon I think)._

**_I'm really struggling without you here, Kurt. I keep driving past the coffee shop expecting you to be there for our morning coffee and then I remember you're not going to be there and I know it's just coffee and a stupid morning routine but I miss it. I miss you._**

_Tina is really cool. I love hanging out with her- you were right about me making other friends. We're going out to see the sing-along Sound of Music in a couple of weeks. Jealous?_

_Of course not! You're in New York, where there's probably plenty of sing-along Sound of Musics going on._

**_Just come home. I didn't notice the stares I got when you were here. I stick out like a sore thumb. I need you._**

_I have to go. Sugar wants to run through ideas for the school musical. I think she wants to audition when it gets announced. Oh dear God…_

**_Love,_**

**_Lots of love_**

**_Miss you, love you_**

_love Blaine xxx_

_—-_

**15:02 09/14/12**

_Kurt,_

_I don't know whether to miss Rachel and Santana's incessant bickering over solos or be thankful I don't have to put up with it anymore. Either way, it's weird here without everyone._

_Tina says hi. Oh, Mr Shue's here now._

_Love you,_

_Blaine xxx_

**_Sent from my iPhone_**

—-  
><strong>10:42 0916/12**

_Look what I found! Made me think of us._

**Stamp mugs**

http(:/)media. / tumblr_ m04bbzOkWQ1qidoa7(.)jpg

"A quick bit of praise for these clever coffee mugs… given that coffee mugs always leave marks on the table, why not make patterns prettier than the regular old rings? These mugs make neat little floral patterns that interlink."

**_They interlink! Isn't that cute? It's like the two of us._**

_It makes drinking coffee that little bit more interesting and creative!_

**_My fucking God. I miss you._**

_Miss you! Love you!_

_Blaine xxx_

_—-  
><em>**23:47 09/19/12**

_Kurt,_

_Sorry I couldn't make it on Skype tonight. I had Glee Club after school then the musical auditions and then I had so much homework to do. My parents are home this week and made sure I was working so I couldn't talk to you.** It's nearly midnight but I'm going to send you this anyway because I can't go a day without talking to you or hearing from you.**_

_Cooper called me today and told me to tell you he's broken his phone and lost all his numbers. I'll text you his number now so you can give him yours. He's such an idiot. He dropped it down the toilet. Who does that? :/_

_I wish you could see Tina in Glee. She's a star, Kurt. She might not have been able to over talk the other girls last year but she's really come into her own. Her audition today was AMAZING. I wish you could have seen it._

**_I wish you could have been there for me too and I know I sound so selfish but singing with you in the audience makes everything so much better. I miss you._**

_Crap. I can hear my Dad getting up. He's going to be pissed if he sees me on the computer._

_Bye_

_Love you xxx_

_—-_

**00:24 09/20/12**

**_I'm just grinning like an idiot. Thank you, that was wonderful xD_**

**_I don't know whether to laugh or cry!_**

_That was beautiful. Thank you so much. You always know how to cheer me up._

_I love you._

_Blaine xx_

**Sent from my iPhone**

**—-  
>17:47 0923/12**

_HeY hummel!_

_Get back in Ohio right now so I can fuck your tight ass 'til you're screaming my name while you come._

**Sent from my iPhone**

_—-  
><em>**17:49 09/23/12**

_I AM SO SORRY! I AM GOING TO KILL SUGAR. SHE GOT MY PHONE. SORRY SORRY SORRY_

**Sent from my iPhone**

_—-_

**17:56 09/23/12**

**_You want to turn this into phone sex. I'm out for coffee. THAT WAS SUGAR MESSING ABOUT. ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!_**

_Okay. Give me 10 minutes_

**Sent from my iPhone**

**—-**

**17:59 09/23/12**

**_Blaine is getting *laid* bouncay bouncay boun_**

_I just saved you from another inappropriate Sugar e-mail. I put it down for a second and she stole it again. I'll be home in a bit. Call you soon. Love you xx_

**Sent from my iPhone**

_—-_

**18:46 09/25/12**

_It's okay, Kurt, you're in New York. Don't stay in just to talk to me. I have lots of homework to catch up on anyway._

_Rachel called this morning and told me you're really looking after her. I think it's wonderful you're taking her out tonight. She really needs it. Give Quinn my love when you see her later on :)_

_Final cast list goes up on Friday and I'm so nervous. But Cooper says he's going to try and get home to watch me in this one- for whatever role I get. Mom and Dad have been talking about coming too. **If they aren't away or busy. They said that last year too though so I'm not really that optimistic.**_

_Earlier today, I jumped on my bed and put Chicago on a bit too loudly and belted out Mr Cellophane and it was amazing. When you get home When you visit for Christmas, we are putting musical soundtracks on and screaming along because I have missed that._

_And that's why I haven't done my homework. Procrastination._

**_Okay…. I'm going. Going. Gooooonnee_**

_I'm going to do my homework. Like a good boy._

_Speak to you tomorrow. Love you xxx_

_—-_

**7:01 09/26/12**

_Wow. Someone was very drunk last night. ;)_

**_Yes. I would like to do all of them things to you and then some._**

**_No way. I'd have to be drunk to send that._**

_How's your head?_

**Sent from my iPhone**

—-

**9:04 09/26/12**

_I can't stop laughing. I'm getting weird looks from the rest of the class. It is a good job you only have an afternoon class today. My advice would be a bacon sandwich (no moaning about calories!) or some alka-seltzer. You know, if Rachel would rather not have the smell of bacon in the house._

**Sent from my iPhone**

—-

**10:17 09/26/12**

_You two are just really good friends to poor Rachel. Looks like you're enjoying those sandwiches. Quinn looks like she's in love with it._

_Ugh… now I want some bacon._

_My 3G is being really crap and slow. I'm going to text you from now._

_Love you xx_

**Sent from my iPhone**

_—-_

**14:57 09/28/12**

_That was the loveliest congratulations e-mail of all time.** I think I cried a little. **Thank you. I am so excited!** Sorry for sobbing down the phone earlier.** Thank you for putting up with my freaking out down the phone._

**_I really wish you could watch it. Cooper will definitely be there but I just wish you were because it would mean so much. I really miss you, Kurt. It's been nearly a month since I've seen you and I want you home._**

**_And by home, I don't mean in Lima. I mean with me. Because, at the risk of sounding like a cheesy love song, I don't feel at home here without you. And I hope you feel that way too._**

_Tina's going to kill it, I'm sure._

_I'll call you again when I get home_

_Love you xxx_

**Sent from my iPhone**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry Fanfic won't let me post pictures.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
